Naacia
= Overview = Naacia the Dream Haunter is a demoness first introduced in LOQO 1. Naacia approaches men in dreams and offers them unimaginable pleasure, but taking their souls in return. She may seem to just be a nymphomaniac looking for fun, but nevertheless, she is extremely dangerous and those who succumb to her temptations are never seen again... = Legend of Queen Opala 1 = Naacia first appears to Jake after he sleeps or takes a nap in a bed in the Isolated Ruins. Jake has a bizarre dream involving his family and upon realizing that things are not right, Naacia reveals herself. Throughout the rest of Jake's journey he continues encounter bizarre dreams, created by Naacia, until he eventually puts her in her place. Encounters For detailed information about Naacia's stats in each encounter, see the LOQO 1 Enemies page, both here and here. Each encounter with Naacia will cause an instant game over if you willingly give in to her temptations. Resisting leads to a battle with Naacia. There are 4 encounters total and in each one Naacia gets progressively stronger. After the first encounter, future encounters can be triggered at almost any bed that you sleep in. Encounter triggers are based on how many times you've done a full sleep (not short nap) after getting her first dream. Be sure to save your game before you trigger any encounters. * First Encounter - Sleep in the bed on the second floor of the Isolated Ruin * Second Encounter - 6 full sleeps after the first encounter * Third Encounter - 4 full sleeps after the second encounter (10 total) * Fourth (Final) Encounter - 8 full sleeps after the third encounter (18 total) In the final encounter, you can choose to make a deal with Naacia. If you make the deal, Naacia will become your sex slave after you defeat her. She can be visited in the Dream World any time by sleeping in a bed. Note you can still visit the Dream World if you don't take the deal, but Naacia will not be there. As stated before, Naacia gets stronger in each encounter and by the last encounter she has 99,999 HP, heals herself and will not even take damage from low level weapons. It is not recommended to try and fight her early in the game. If you triggered her first dream early in the game, it is recommended to only take short naps, thereby avoiding her encounters until you are strong enough to fight her. Note that the bed in the Egyptian Palace guard bedroom (the bed that triggers scenes with the royal family members) will not count towards Naacia encounters. All other beds will count. = Legend of Queen Opala 2 = Naacia returns in LOQO 2 as the boss of the Tower of Despair. It is not clear how, why or when Naacia was sealed in the tower. Regardless, it seems she has still not learned her lesson. As soon as Kai inadvertently releases her, she attempts to seduce him. Naacia has two possible encounters, both at the top of the Tower of Despair. The first encounter is triggered the first time you reach the top of the tower. The second encounter only unlocks if you have been to every single floor of the tower. Naacia's second encounter is one of the 8 Ultimas in LOQO 2. For stats on both of her encounters, see the LOQO 2 Enemies page, here and here.